Police Work
by KarieLuisaSaja
Summary: Okay this is basically all the SSB characters in a police type thing. Yeah, it sounds odd, please read it. Zelda goes to work one day, and 6 years pass in the blink of an eye! Everything's different, and now she must get used to the future, and learn to r
1. Chapter 1 Another Day

Chapter 1- Another Day

Golden hair framing her face, I walked through the sliding glass doors to the station. Another day had begun.

Waving to Kirby, and then to Link, I walked into my little office until I had a mission. My name is Zelda, and I'm a field officer in Sector 3, along with Kirby, Link, and Yoshi. Sometimes, even Mario got switched in when Yoshi was on guard duty for the cells in the basement. But that was mostly Peach, since no one could stand her when she started rambling on about frilly dollies.

Mario walked by, putting a cup of coffee on the empty table beside me. "Aren't you too young to drink that?" I questioned.

"You shouldn't be talking. You're only seventeen, Zelda." Mario said.

"Most of the officers are young. Link's only sixteen." I reminded him.

"Just watch for the alarms." Mario marched away, and into Boss's office. Not many of us went in there, and one thing's for certain, you didn't want to go in there. Wonder what Mario did.

Link and Kirby came in, having a very animated conversation. Link was wearing his translator, set to Kirby Language, so they could speak normally. Twisting my piece, I joined in.

"-Gonna be a mission soon." Link concluded. Kirby seemed to disagree.

"No. They'll never take you off field patrol, Link. It's common knowledge that Mario's getting that promotion!"

"Do you to have to argue about Boss's promotion every time you meet?" I moaned.

"Yes." Link and Kirby responded simultaneously. I rolled my eyes.

"Either Mario or Yoshi is getting that promotion because they joined the same year I did. You don't have enough experience Link, and no one wants a pink puffball to represent the strongest squad in Fourside." I said.

"Hey!" Kirby complained.

"I'm just saying it as it is." I shrugged.

Link opened his mouth to say something, but the alarms interrupted him. Flashing red and wailing louder than sirens, they were enough to get you to listen to the loudspeaker immediately.

"Attention Sector 3. Two bandits are attempting robbery at Icicle Mountain. Send out representatives straight away."

I sighed. "I'll go. Whose with me?"

"I'll go." Link said, fingering the Master Sword's handle.

"Just don't swing that at me."

"Now why would I do that?" Link asked.

"I don't know. But you might." Grabbing a field patrol kit, I tossed one to Link. "You might need that." He nodded.

At least the teleporter was workable. Within seconds, Link and I were standing at the summit of Icicle Mountain. Glancing upwards, I had to wonder where our bandits could be. This place went on forever, you see, and sometimes, the ground would follow you up, so you had to keep moving.

I heard voices. "Is this it?"

"I think so." Voice 2 replied. "Finally, the glass crystals belong to me!"

"Put the crystals down. And put your hands up." Link pushed past me and raised his sword menacingly.

Voice 1 looked astounded. Voice 2 glared. Hoisting myself up, I found that the voices were no one but DK and Captain Falcon. These two were always causing immense trouble for our sector. They just never gave up.

By the time I was finally ready to fight, it almost appeared over. Link was all over the two of them, attacking with everything he could think of. He was currently punching Captain Falcon, and kicking DK.

"Need any help?" I joked, ducking from a swipe from DK.

"Stick to our regular plan." For some reason, Link didn't want me to get into the action, so I was devoted to causing a worthy distraction so Link could give them the 'cuffs.

I pranced around, feeling extremely foolish, as Captain Falcon fell for the bait. He snarled at me, and I stuck my tongue out. Since the handcuffs were snapped around his wrists, he wouldn't be doing anything more than making odd faces.

Furious, DK followed, roaring and chasing me about. Swinging, he barely managed to graze my arm. "Owie!" I faked the depth of the injury, acting as though DK had me defeated. He sneered over me. Link jogged up behind DK and hung onto one arm while he snapped the handcuffs around one wrist. DK began swiping at Link furiously, and I barely managed to divert his attention before things got ugly. The other side was snapped into place. Link sighed. This had been a fairly lucky mission. Link had escaped with only minimal scratches, and the same with me.

This had been an easy mission. I reflected on one mission when there had only been one squad, and two of the six members had been killed in the line of duty. According to Kirby, who had barely survived, it had been the cruelest mission in the history of our station. I couldn't imagine thinking about police work as I saw my friends die. What a horrible thought.

The teleporter had us back in the station within moments. Mario waved, and Yoshi made one of his odd noises. I waved back.

"So how was your mission?" Mario asked.

Link opened his mouth to speak, but the alarms went off. "How come that keeps happening?" He cried.

"Sector 3, please send out representatives to Icicle Mountain straight away. Two more bandits are attacking." The speakers fizzled out.

"C'mon Zelda." Link motioned for me to follow. I shook my head vigorously.

"Uh-huh. I-I can't. I have a doctor's appointment. Take Kirby." I thrust Kirby at Link, and ran off in the opposite direction.

_**KIRBY'S POV**_

I chortled merrily. What a foolish excuse. I knew what she was trying to hide.

On Icicle Mountain, Link and I easily found our bandits. This time around, it was Captain Falcon, and a little boy.

"Whose the kid?" I asked Link.

"Dunno. I've never seen him before. Ask him."

"Hey kiddo! Who're you?" I called.

"I'm Ness, and I work for Falcon!" Ness cried, fist in the air.

"How old are you?" Link couldn't resist asking.

"I'm seven." Ness turned to Falcon.

"You do know why Zelda ran off, correct?" I asked Link. Was he clueless?

"Yeah. She had a doctor's appointment." Link responded, fending off Ness, who wouldn't let Link handcuff him.

"Don't tell me you don't know?" I asked him, flabbergasted.

"Know what?" Link asked, clueless.

"If you don't know, I'm not going to be the one to tell you." I chortled. "You are so thickheaded!"

"Tell me!" Link pleaded.

"No!" I couldn't stop laughing. How could Link not have figured it out?

I spun behind falcon and handcuffed him. Link was busy torturing Ness.

"Who're your parents, Ness?" He cried, holding the boy by the scruff of his collar.

"Fools who are trying to kill me! I hate them!" Ness cried, trying to break free from Link's iron grip.

"Why are you in the crime business?" Link tried.

"Because your never too young to commit a crime!" Ness said proudly.

"Who taught you that, your master, Falcon?" Link gave Ness a strong kick, and he flew across the slippery slope.

Link picked Ness up. "Where do you live?"

"In Eagleland, Onett." He mumbled.

"Lets go." Link motioned for me to follow.

"Take Ness on your own. I'll head to the station with Falcon." I stepped into the teleporter, and Link and Ness flashed away.

None of us knew that these mere bandits were not the strongest enemies we were to face. There was much more to come.

_A/N: Wow. I've wanted to write something like this since forever! And now I finally get to! Pleases R&R, I know my plot is kind of odd, but please, bear with me._


	2. Chapter 2 Help is On the Way

Chapter 2- Help is On the Way

I held Ness by the scruff of his collar in the teleporter. Onett flashed before us.

I rang the doorbell on a yellow house. An elderly man came out, looking nervously at me.

"My name is Link, and I work for the Fourside Police Department. I'm on a mission about this kid, Ness. Do you know him?"

"His parents lived in that little blue house until last month. Someone used to abuse someone else. I don't know anything else though." The man seemed edgy.

"Thanks." I turned and walked away. The old man eagerly shut the door to his house.

I rang the bell on Ness's old house. No one answered. I peered in the window, holding Ness up so he could see. It was empty inside, layers of dust smothering the place.

"They're gone." Ness sighed with relief.

"We need to go where we can find your parents. Maybe on a ship. What's your last name?"

Ness looked embarrassed. "I-I don't remember."

"Link? You read me? It's Kirb. I believe Ness's parents just boarded a ship called Corneria."

"Thanks." The teleporter had Ness and I there in an instant. Flashing my badge, I had no trouble getting on, but what could Ness's parents look like? I knew as much as Ness knew if he wasn't lying.

I spoke with the ticket master. He told me that nobody had come on without an elite ticket. He offered to show us the records, but without Ness's last name, it was useless.

"Hey. It's Kirb. Try taking Ness to Mewtwo. He's a well known psychic."

"Thanks." I radioed back. Mewtwo was currently calling Termina Bay his home, so I'd have to send Ness there.

NESS'S POV 

I was sick of hanging from my backpack. This Link character just wouldn't put me down! It was driving me nuts.

"So, Ness, you'll be going in there." A blond woman said. I stared at her. Who was she? "I'm Zelda." It was almost as if Zelda could read my mind.

Zelda took me from Link, holding my wrist tightly, but letting me walk by myself. In the teleporter, scenes flashed by.

At the end, this Termina Bay place lay before us. A large turtle with trees growing on it supported us. In a spot by an odd circular house, the background seemed to be distorted.

"Mewtwo! I have a boy named Ness here who needs his memory jogged." Zelda called.

Mewtwo appeared. "Go Zelda. Now."

"I'll come for you later, Ness." She waved merrily. What was she so happy about?

"Tell me the story." Mewtwo asked.

"I'm an evil guy and I've been sent here to be reformed and have my memory jogged about my last name. I've been living and learning from Falcon, the end." I sat down, facing away from Mewtwo.

"You believe Falcon is your master, do you not? I see you can't remember that I am your true master, having taught you everything you now know!" He hollered. "Show me one of your moves."

On instinct, I did my thunder move. "Ah, old move. Again." I performed another psychic move.

"Ah, now that is new." Mewtwo informed me. "Why aren't you a good guy?"

"Don't you know why, freak?" I cried.

"Don't speak to me like that!" Mewtwo lifted me up and chucked me. I landed in the water. I clung to the platform after climbing up, sputtering.

"Falcon promised me a home!" I choked out. "What do you have to offer?"

"Being good has nothing to do with bribes." Mewtwo explained. "I will jog your memory. Being good or evil is a decision your heart will make." Mewtwo walked up to me, and zapped me.

I felt like the world was spinning around me, in only red. As soon as the spinning stopped, I looked at Mewtwo.

"What did you do to me?"

"I have jogged your memory. Think, You now remember your last name." Mewtwo dove off the platform and into the water, and I was left alone until Zelda reemerged ten minutes later.

"How'd it go?" She asked gently.

"Great. Mewtwo proved a point. If you help me, I'll be good." Zelda smiled. I was hoping you would say something like that."

ZELDA'S POV 

I took Ness to the station. Link looked at me. "Well?"

"He's reformed now!" I said cheerfully. "I'll start training you in a while. I've got work."

Ness smiled just as the alarms went off.

"Link, Mewtwo challenges you to a battle over where you live. Take some representatives!"

Link looked at me. "Great."

"Ness, I'll train you now. Come with us."

"A real mission?" Ness asked, astounded.

"Yep." I responded.

At Hyrule temple, Mewtwo smiled evilly. "I was hoping you would come."

Instantly, Link and Mewtwo were engaged in a life-or-death battle. I was showing Ness some handcuffs and such in the corner so he would know what we were doing.

"Link! There's no need to kill Mewtwo." I cried.

Link looked up, fire burning in his eyes. "Mewtwo's great, but I'll never forgive him for trying to take my home!"

Ness walked up to a stone platform with a rock on it. "What's that for?" He asked.

"Well, Link says that's his bed, but I think he's exaggerating." I explained.

"I have a credit card." Ness announced.

"Already?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll buy Link a bed." He decided. He really was reformed.

"Stay here." Link looked like he might be losing the battle.

"Zelda! Stay back!" Link yelled.

"But!" I protested.

"No buts! Take Ness and leave before this bets ugly!" Link parried Mewtwo's blow.

As I turned to leave, everything around me froze. I gasped. Link was frozen in mid-air, attacking Mewtwo with his sword, Mewtwo holding a sword. I walked up to Mewtwo, prodding him. Nothing happened. I poked at Link. He didn't respond either.

I kicked Mewtwo. He was the one causing all this trouble after all. I walked over to Ness, who was eating a hamburger. Where had he gotten that?

As I reached out to touch Ness's hamburger to make sure this wasn't all a hologram, everything returned to normal. I grabbed Ness, scared, and teleported off.

I gave Ness to Kirby and ran off. I needed to take a break, and flying on Corneria always helped my nerves for some reason.

I took a deep breath, staring at the buildings flashing by.

"Well, well, look who it is." I turned around to see Ganondorf looming over me. My fear instantly turned to anger.

"Back off. I'm not in the mood." I spun around, watching the scenery again.

Ganondorf put his hands on my shoulders. I spun around and punched him. "You're the perfect person to take my anger out on!" Using everything from punches to heel kicks; I fought until I was just too tired.

Ganondorf fought back, until he had me pinned to the ground. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. Time froze again. I crawled out from his grasp, kicking him until time started up again, with Ganondorf on the receiving end of the beating.

"I'll see you again." Grabbing a parasol, Ganondorf plummeted off the end of Corneria, and cackled. Did he know how foolish he looked?

Scenes flashed around me, and alarmed, I remembered I wasn't in the teleporter yet. I saw myself flash by a few times before I found myself in the police station.

It was silent, except for the noises of a Yoshi. My friend came around the corner, and smiled.

"Hi Zelda."

"What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Where's Link?"

"Don't you know? He disappeared 6 years ago after battling with Mewtwo. Neither of them have been seen since. And Ness is gone too." Yoshi added thoughtfully.

"How old am I?" I asked tentatively. I was afraid of the answer.

"You're twenty three, Zelda."

"You mean to tell me there's been a 6 year gap in between now and when I battled with Ganondorf?"


End file.
